


Whoa

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: The Sex [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alll the porn, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Stiles Oggles, Whoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One month is to their relationship, Stiles decides to take things to the next level and well... Whoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoa

**Author's Note:**

> There was a Gif set on how much Stiles says Whoa... and I thought of one where he would say it and it wasn't included...  
> If you catch my drift...
> 
> I am going to tag it as Underage as Stiles in the show (in America) would be underage, however as I am British, in this he is a year older than the age limit...
> 
> Yeah this is just porn...
> 
> There's no point even bothering to hide it...

"Unfff." Stiles mumbled against Derek's mouth. Apparently Derek's love of shoving him into walls and doors in a violent hostile manor passed into their relationship as he found himself shoved up against his bedroom door. Derek's hands were on his ass and Stiles hand was half up Derek's shirt. Stiles was sneakily making his hand creep further. _A month_. A Month, Stiles and the sour wolf had been 'dating'/heavily making out, and still Stiles was yet to see the Alpha God shirtless. Shirtless and not dying/being tortured or poisoned. Shirtless and Alive. Shirtless and on Stiles bed preferably.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Derek?" Stiles mumbled as Derek's mouth made his way to his neck. Derek grunted and sucked on the skin where Stiles neck met his shoulder, Stiles let out a whimper. It was not a manly sound. But he did not care... as long as Derek carried on doing _that_.  Then Stiles remembered himself. He didn't need another questionable hickey for Scott to question on Monday,  _well..._ No. He needed to say words. "Derek." Derek moved back and looked into Stiles eyes, he grunted in a reply. "Derek. We've been doing this," Stiles made a big squiggly mess in the air with his arms, "and well..." Stiles racked his brain for words. Then he realised. The one time he may not need the words. He moved Derek back a step, not looking at the sour wolf. He fumbled with the sleeves of his shirt, but got that off quickly enough, then got to work with his t-shirt. That happened to come off in one swift move and left Derek staring at his chest. Stiles bit his lip and looked up at Derek through his lashes. (If it worked for Lydia, It would work for him. DONT QUESTION THE STILES KNOWLEDGE). Derek stared for a little longer, making Stiles lunge for his shirt. He was stopped by Derek's arms. They ran up Stiles' bare chest and around to his back. Stiles gripped Derek's shirt and pushed him back onto the bed. The alpha fell back onto the bed, his elbows resting on Stiles' mattress as he shifted up. Stiles climbed up and wrapped his legs either side of him. "This good?" Stiles asked, blushing a little. Derek replied by grunting and pulling Stiles down onto him, their lips meeting. Derek and Stiles' tongues fought for dominance, Stiles hands pulling on Derek's shirt. He hesitated a moment before yanking it off. 

"Whoa." Derek shirtless was as good as Stiles imagined. He ran a long finger across the defined lines of Derek's abs, tweaking a gasp from the Alpha. Stiles smirked and carried on going, trailing close to his nipple before moving away. Derek grunted and pulled Stiles too him once again, mashing their faces together. Stiles sucked on Derek's bottom lip, provoking a growl from him. Stiles in a spilt second, found himself being flipped onto the bed, Derek now looming over him. Stiles bit his lip; he was so close to not being the seventeen year old virgin. "So are we gonna do the thing?" Stiles muttered, looking up at Derek and smirking.

"The thing?" Derek replied, eyebrow raised; one hand on Stiles hip and the other by his head.

"Yeah. Like the fondue. The do? The sex?" Stiles mumbled, and chewed his lip further. Derek let his eyebrow fall.

"Stiles' you're under age..." Derek sighed. 

"Hey, there’s more ways that just doing that... and well my virtue is still intact if you let me do you... If you catch my drift?" Stiles winked and smirked, still underneath Derek, his arm still to the side of his head. Derek furrowed his brows, catching up. 

"Oh." Derek said, finally. 

"So, Whatcha say?" Stiles moved his head a little, and pressed his lips to the inside of Derek's wrist. Derek mumbled a response that sounded positively positive. Stiles hands roamed to Derek's washed out jeans, and fiddled with the button. "Oi." Stiles said once he'd popped the button open. "Lie down." Derek did as he was told and lay back on the bed. Stiles Leant down to kiss him as he slid his hands into Derek's jeans.  _Of course. Fucking Commando._ After getting his head around that, Stiles moved his hand further. His hand closed around Derek's dick and the alpha groaned. Derek Hale did not moan. Well, until Stiles' started moving his hand up and down his  _hard_ cock. Stiles was a little smug, Derek Hale was hard from only Stiles. Stiles stifled a smirked and returned to moving his hand. With his other hand he pulled down the zipper on Derek's jeans and shifted them down, to give him more room.

"Whoa." Not that Stiles couldn't feel just quite how big Derek was, seeing it was something different. Derek, hazy eyed and panting a little, smirked at Stiles who was presently staring. Stiles was chewing his lip again. Derek opened his mouth to question Stiles' staring. This wasn't 'whoa' staring, this was I have idea thinking. It worried Derek. Before Derek could say a word, Stiles made his mind up and ducked down, taking Derek into his mouth. Derek took a large intake of breath and let out a moan. Yup a porn star moan. Stiles was proud. He would have said something but, well he presently had his mouth full. He moved up and down, wary of his gag-reflex and knowing he couldn't take all of Derek, so focused on the details instead. Dragging his tongue up and down Derek's dick and licking precome off the head. 

Derek's hands gripped the sheets, as Stiles worked his tongue. Who knew given the way the boy used a straw he would be good at head? Derek didn't. So when he came, shouting Stiles' name, it came as a shock to both of them. Stiles swallowed and moved his way up the bed and snuggled into Derek's neck. Derek sleepily moved his head over to kiss Stiles. 

"I love you, Stiles." Derek sighed into the kiss.

"I know." Stiles replied, kissing him again and then lying on his chest. "Ditto."


End file.
